13's Story
by 13the catstitchpunk
Summary: This is 13s story of how she meets the other stitpunks  i dont have much yet


by ~samthefox

"14, keep up" called the female stitchpunk a few yards away,her name is 13 she is what you call a stitchpunk, a small ragdoll with a human soul. 14 is her little brother,he looks up to her for protectin. the two of them had been on there own for a long time now,after they had escaped their so called parents.

the hot midday sun beat down on them, finding shad wasnt hard since there world was nothing but ruins. 13 stared up at the sky, a warm breeze swept across the land picking up dust as it did.14 was a quiet child, well we was unable to speak cuz of what there father had done to him. 13 though got the worst of her father, he had done unspeakable things to her, this made it hard for her to tust others. after they rested for a few hours they headed out again, not a half hour later,the sky got dark, and a low rumble could be heard from the distance. Rain, great what a time for it to rain.

13 grabbed her brothers hand finding a small shelter made of a plastic fabric. Not soon after the rain began to fall, hard.

14 looked at the ground as the rain fell, bright flashs lite up the sky. The poor cat-like stitchpunk jumped rushing over to his sister curling up beside her. 13 looked at her brother patting his head gently.

"Its ok 14, itll pass soon,"

She was right, the rain didntlast long. The sun began to shine through the dark storm clouds warming the ground with it's rays. 14, smiled jumping out into a puddle of rain water.

13 looked up her ears twitching lightly to the sound of foots steps. 13 grabbed her brothers arm hiding behind pile of junk. She motioned to him to keep quiet, as she grabbed a metal rod.

The foot steps got closer, as 13 cletched the weapon tightly, she saw the shadow of what was comign on the ground. As it got closer 13, with all her might stepped out and swung at it. A wave went up her arm as she hit it hearing it land a few feet away.

She opened to eyes and dropped the rod, she had struck another stitchpunk, one of them.

14 peeked his head out seeing what had happened.

" uh...what in the...?" it said sitting up rubbing its head. He was an elderly stitchpunk, 13 stood there staring at him.

He looked up seeing her and blinked a few times before starting to stand up. 13 rushed over and helped him up.

"i...im so sorry... i thought you were.."

He stopped her by patting her head.

"Thats ok little one,huh," he stopped taking a good look at her her fur was all scuffed up, she was dirty and looked as if she hadnt slept for days.

14 rushed out to help as well, he was far cleaner then his sibling, 13 was a fighter, 14 wasnt so when they got attacked 13 would try to defend her brother...even if it ment getting hurt.

"What are your names?" he asked as they set him on a stone to sit.

"im 13 and this is my brother 14," she replied. 14 just smiled and waved at him.

"Mines 96, nice to meet you two" he smiled" but what are you doing out here, where are your parents?"

13's ears bent back an angry expression appeared on her face. 14 started to shake holding his sisters arm.

" we dont have any parents," she lied, she didnt want anyone to know what had happened to them.

" Oh, im so sorry, ive lost someone dear to me too, my son,55" he said his voice filled with saddness." He was taken away from me by one of those blasted beasts"

13 placed her hand on the elders shoulder and gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry," he said." come with me you look as if you need a good nighs sleep my homes not far from here" He offered.

The two took his offer as they followed him back to him shelter which was a run down gas station that was completly abandoned.

13 looked around the smell of oil filled the air around his home. 14 was begining to look around finding a large teddy bear that was missing one eye and an ear.

"Hehehe, that was 55's when he was just a little punk" smiled 96 to the small cat stitchpunk.

It was starting to get dark out, so 96 made the two of them beds to sleep in. 14 slepted near the elder while 13... she took the blanket and went someplace near the wall to sleep.

"13 why not sleep over here with us where its warmer?" he asked slightly confused.

13 said nothing but curled up against the wall.

14 looked up at the elder unable to sleep.

" Whats wrong 14 cant sleep?"

The stitchpunk shook his head as his ears fell back. The elder smiled petting his head and singing a lullaby.

"Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a december

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,"

13's ears twitched listening to his lullaby, she turns away burying her head into her arm.

"Far away, long ago  
things I yern to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December" he finished seeing that the little stitchpunk was fast asleep, he looked over seeing 13 on her side.

13, bites her lip and small tears run down her face, 96 can tell she was crying but let her get it out as he drifted off to sleep.

After a few minutes 13 had cried herself to sleep...why was such a complete stranger was being so kind to them...

Could she really trust him?


End file.
